La naturaleza de las criaturas salvajes
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Hay cosas que son difíciles hasta el punto de parecer imposibles de capturar; un sueño, un color nuevo, una melodía, una hoja otoñal arrastrada por el viento, una libélula, el silencio, un colibrí, un dragón, la luz, el ruido, el viento … esa mujer... una mujer tan salvaje que Hipo temía abordarla demasiado deprisa, incluso en un simple dibujo...


Había varias cosas que Hipo había aprendido en los bosques y acantilados de Berk, que jamás pensó que fuera a aplicar en aquella ciudad. En especial el asecho.

La gente que no sabe mucho de caza cree que los cazadores deben ser sigilosos al acechar a su presa. En Berk había cazadores, pero la mayoría de ellos, eran ruidosos y confiaban más en su fuerza y destreza que en su sigilo para cazar, y en parte tenían razón. Para aproximarse a una criatura salvaje es necesario tener cuidado, el sigilo no sirve de nada. Las criaturas salvajes reconocen el sigilo y saben que es una mentira y una trampa. Si bien a veces las criaturas salvajes juegan juegos de sigilo y, al hacerlo, en ocasiones son presa del sigilo, en realidad el sigilo nunca las atrapa. Las atrapa la destreza y la paciencia, y la cantidad adecuada de silencio y ruido, que es muy variable en cada situación, todo eso junto se parece mucho al sigilo aunque no son lo mismo, quizás es un poco confuso, pero es cierto.

Pues bien, con lento cuidado, más que con sigilo es como debemos aproximarnos a determinadas cosas, hay cosas que son difíciles hasta el punto de parecer imposible de capturar; un sueño, un color nuevo, una melodía, una hoja otoñal arrastrada por el viento, una libélula, el silencio, un colibrí, un dragón, la luz, el ruido, el viento … esa mujer.

Una mujer salvaje hasta tal punto que Hipo temía abordarla demasiado deprisa, incluso en un simple dibujo. Si se moviera de modo imprudente, podría asustar a la idea de esa mujer del papel y el carboncillo y hacerla salir volando precipitadamente, dejando en la hoja no más que simples trazos que no se parecerían en nada a esa mujer. Si se moviera demasiado de prisa podría arruinar la forma en que sus rasgos debían de quedar gravados en la imagen, y ofendería a aquella mujer, si se moviera demasiado lento ella podría perder el interés de ser capturada en papel y se marcharía dejándolo ahí sentado mirándola en su mente por horas pero sin lograr capturarla con la claridad y perfección salvaje con la que la miraba cada vez que cerraba los ojos y sabiendo que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Se había dado cuenta desde el primer roce del lápiz que aquello no era para nada una tarea simple, porque, en sí, no era solo gravar una imagen, era plasmar una idea, una esencia, él estaba asechando la idea de esa mujer para capturarla en su trabajo artístico, quizás nunca había sido muy bueno en el asecho físico de presas en el bosque, pero había entendido el concepto de asechar con una enorme profundidad y era muy bueno en otras clases de asecho.

Era muy rápido dibujando, y lo hacía bien, podía plasmar con rapidez cierta estructura o ciertos rasgos, pero para plasmar una esencia, dibujar es un proceso mucho más largo y delicado, cada línea debe pertenecer a la imagen, y la imagen debe estar viva. Es como dibujar la lluvia, cualquiera puede tomar un lápiz y una hoja y dibujar un montón de líneas representando la lluvia al caer y la mayoría lo entenderá, pero no cualquiera puede hacer un dibujo y hacerte sentir que de verdad está lloviendo en esa hoja.

Llevaba varias horas concentrado en ese dibujo, había amanecido y ya casi volvía a anochecer y él seguía concentrado en su trabajo y la mujer de papel se parecía cada vez más la mujer de sus recuerdos, los risos de su cabello, empezaban a cobrar casi tanta vida como si el viento los moviera, y sus rasgos si bien aún no tenían el brillo de un incendio forestal que irradiaba ella, por lo menos si tenían la suave luminosidad de una vela.

Se detuvo a mirar un momento su trabajo, y aunque comprendió que podría convertirse en una verdadera obra de arte, se dio cuenta de que detenerse había sido un error, la mirada de carboncillo lo tenía acorralado interrogándolo, quizás no lo comprendan si no son artistas, pero un artista sabrá que su obra siempre tiene cierto poder sobre uno mismo, es por eso que suelen tacharlos de locos, y a veces es cierto que están un poquito chiflados, pero es que los artistas tienen que aprender a vivir con sus creaciones y las consecuencias de estas.

Y esta en específico, lo estaba interrogando autoritariamente, pidiéndole una explicación de porqué aquella necesidad de plasmarla tan perfectamente, aquella exigencia de que sería de su futuro.

Las preguntas no formuladas, pero que sin embargo estaban ahí empezaron a incomodar a Hipo, ¿Qué sería de aquel dibujo? ¿Dejaría que el mundo lo viera? ¿Lo guardaría para sí mismo? ¿Sería un remplazo de la chica que temía nunca más volver a ver?

Eso último hizo que su alma entera vibrara de indignación y miedo en partes iguales, no podía dejar que el recuerdo y el retrato de esa mujer fueran lo único y lo último que tuviera de ella, por muy buena que fuera su obra, no podía remplazar a aquella mujer de la que había tenido un atisbo en el bosque la noche pasada, tenía que volver a encontrarla.

Volvió a mirar el retrato casi acabado, el hecho de que aunque la imagen fuera en blanco y negro casi podías ver los colores en ella, el fondo negro de la noche, sus risos rojos agitados por el viento, sus ojos azules, susurrando como los fuegos fatuos, la forma elegante y orgullosa en que su cuerpo se movía incluso cuando estaba quieto, la majestuosidad que se reflejaba en cada contorno y que decía que no perdería su valioso tiempo con simples mortales sin ninguna buena razón.

Una sonrisa torcida se abrió paso en los labios de Hipo.

Sí, ese retrato tenía que quedar tan perfecto como fuera posible, porque el mundo tenía que recordarla en el futuro, tenía que saber que hubo una criatura como ella, una criatura que parecía salida de un cuento de magia, una criatura que parecía más una salvaje y fantástica invención que una mujer de carne y hueso, pero que existía aunque aún no sabía su nombre, con el tiempo muchos llegarían a pensar que era un invento, que era una ilusión, y soñarían con que existiera, soñarían con conocerla o por lo menos conocer a alguien como ella, el resto del mundo tendría que conformarse con eso, tendría que resignarse, pero él no. Él iba a encontrar a esa mujer, iba a acecharla hasta que ella fuera suya, aunque pareciera un sueño imposible,

La mujer del retrato sonrió satisfecha ante ese dialogo de miradas y determinación que solo la obra y el autor conocían, terminar los últimos detalles entonces fue mucho más fácil, porque ahora tenía una esperanza, un objetivo, una misión, encontrar a esa mujer y ganarse su amor, demostrarle que él podría ser el único que la amaría como ella merecía.

El resto del mundo tendría que conformarse con soñarla, con imaginarla, o con desearla… porque él sería el único que la tendría de verdad.


End file.
